sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous
| starring = | music = John Van Tongeren | cinematography = Peter Menzies Jr. | editing = Garth Craven | studio = Castle Rock Entertainment Village Roadshow Pictures Fortis Films | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures (US) Roadshow Entertainment (Australia & New Zealand) | released = | country = United States | runtime = 115 minutes | language = English | budget = $60 million | gross = $101,393,569 }} Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (also known as Miss Congeniality 2) is a 2005 American comedy film directed by John Pasquin, written and produced by Mark Lawrence, and starring Sandra Bullock, Regina King, Enrique Murciano, William Shatner, Ernie Hudson, Heather Burns, Diedrich Bader, and Treat Williams. It is the sequel to the 2000 film Miss Congeniality. Bullock, who also produced the film, commented during the film's promotion on the type of story she wanted to tell: :I want women to be able to do the same thing that men get to do in comedies and say, 'That's a comedy.' Why does it always have to be a romantic comedy? Why does the girl have to end up with the guy? Why can't it be a buddy film? Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous was released by Warner Bros. Pictures on March 24, 2005 and grossed $101 million worldwide. It was panned by most critics and received a 15% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Plot Several weeks after the events of the first film, FBI agent Gracie Hart has become a celebrity after she infiltrated the beauty pageant on her last assignment. Her fame resulted in her cover being blown while she is trying to prevent a bank heist. To capitalize on her publicity, the FBI decide to make Gracie the new "face" of the FBI. Hurt after being dumped by her boyfriend, fellow Agent Eric Matthews (who gets relocated to Miami), she agrees to the reassignment. When female FBI Agent Sam Fuller gets relocated to New York City from Chicago, Hart doesn't take to her at all. Eventually, the FBI makes Fuller Hart's bodyguard, much to Fuller's disgust, since the dislike appears to be mutual. Ten months later she begins appearing on morning television shows, such as Live with Regis and Kelly, The Oprah Winfrey Show and the Food Channel, giving out fashion advice and promoting her book. However, when her friends, Miss United States Cheryl Fraser and Stan Fields are kidnapped in Las Vegas, Hart goes undercover to try to rescue them, accompanied by Fuller, following up her own lead after video footage of the abduction suggests that Fields was the target rather than Cheryl. This puts her at odds with the FBI, as they are unwilling to lose their mascot and are unsure if she's still up to the task. The kidnappers move Cheryl and Stan to the ship at the Treasure Island Hotel and Casino which they plan to blow up. Soon afterwards, Hart, Fuller and Joel arrive at the Oasis Drag club where they end up singing Tina Turner songs and are told by a Dolly Parton contestant where Cheryl and Stan are being held. It is then up to Hart to save the day once more, but this time with the help of Agent Fuller. Cast * Sandra Bullock — Gracie Hart * Regina King — Sam Fuller * Enrique Murciano — Jeff Foreman * William Shatner — Stan Fields * Ernie Hudson — Harry McDonald * Heather Burns — Cheryl Frasier (Miss United States) * Diedrich Bader — Joel * Treat Williams — Walter Collins * John DiResta — Agent Clonsky * Abraham Benrubi — Lou Steele * Nick Offerman — Karl Steele * Eileen Brennan — Carol Fields * Stephen Tobolowsky — Tom Abernathy * Elisabeth Röhm — Janet * Leslie Grossman — Pam * Lusia Strus — Janine * Molly Gottlieb — Priscilla * Dolly Parton — Herself * Christopher Ford — Jason * Regis Philbin — Himself * Joy Philbin — Herself * Octavia Spencer— Herself * Ross Adam —Brian Cosford Production Sandra Bullock and writer Marc Lawrence initially had no plans for a sequel. While working on Two Weeks Notice, Bullock and Lawrence joked about ideas for a Miss Congeniality sequel, some of which "weren't that far-fetched" according to Bullock. Las Vegas was featured in an early version of the first film, but was ultimately written out of the script. A five-week shoot in southern Nevada began on April 12, 2004. Approximately half of the film's scenes were scheduled to be shot in Las Vegas. Major filming locations included the Treasure Island and Venetian resorts. Scenes shot at Treasure Island included its Sirens of TI pirate show, which had never been featured in a film before and was closed to the public for filming. Other filming locations included the Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas sign and the Klondike Hotel and Casino. In May 2004, filming took place at the Lloyd D. George Federal District Courthouse, which served as FBI headquarters within the film. Filming in Las Vegas concluded in mid-May 2004, and moved to Los Angeles for six weeks of shooting, followed by a brief shoot in New York. Bullock also produced the film, and said, "It does make for a schizophrenic experience. There are times when I'd rather be performing." Reception The film grossed $101 million worldwide. It was generally panned by critics, and has received a 15% approval rating on the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes based on 145 reviews. References External links * * * * * Category:2005 films Category:2000s action comedy films Category:2000s buddy films Category:2000s sequel films Category:American action comedy films Category:American female buddy films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:Castle Rock Entertainment films Category:English-language films Category:Films about abduction Category:Films directed by John Pasquin Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films shot in New York (state) Category:Films shot in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Police comedy films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Film scores by John Van Tongeren